The Coming of Shadows/Chapter Summary
Summary Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Era Part 1 Chapter 2: Dawn of a New Era Part 2 Chapter 3: Welcome to Duel Academy! Jaden, Reyna, and the other First Years have arrived to Duel Academy! Chapter 4: Obelisks vs. Slifers! Who will win? Chapter 5: Duel for Love? Say What?! Chapter 6: The Dragon Queen Reyna meets Obelisk Blue's Dragon Queen, Reika Tsumura, who challenges her to a duel! Will Reyna survive against her? Chapter 7: Promotion Drama! Chapter 8: Return of the Shadow Games Part 1 Chapter 9: Return of the Shadow Games Part 2 Chapter 10: Return of the Shadow Games Part 3 Chapter 11: We’re WHAT?! Chapter 12: The Duel for Syrus Chapter 13: Family Matters Chapter 14: Judgment Duel: The Puppet Master Chapter 15: Judgement Duel: Paradox Trouble Chapter 16: Bastion’s Formula Test Chapter 17: Miss Duel Academy Chapter 18: Ape Escape Chapter 19: Spirit Game Chapter 20: Christmas Holiday Chapter 21: The Courtships Chapter 22: The Dueling Giant and the Spellcaster Chapter 23: The Eggwich Thief! Chapter 24: The Copy Cat King! Chapter 25: The Maiden and the Elementalist Chapter 26: The Duel Off! Chapter 27: The Mokey, Mokey Duelist! Chapter 28: Rise of the New Chazz Chapter 29: The School Duel Chapter 30: Gravekeeper's Challenge Part 1 Jaden, Reyna, Syrus, Era, Alexis, and Chumley, plus Reika and Professor Banner, have a field trip to the Academy's Ancient ruins. but their field trip turns into a life threatening duel! Jaden as to duel the Gravekeeper's Chief in order to save Syrus, Chumley and Professor Banner! Chapter 31: Gravekeeper's Challenge Part 2 While her brother duels the Chief, Reyna has to duel the Gravekeeper's Priestess in order to save Era and Alexis! Chapter 32: Gravekeeper's Challenge Part 3 After getting separated from the Yuki twins, Reika finds herself in a duel against the Gravekeeper's Heretic who claims that she stole something! Chapter 33: Protect the Sacred Beasts! Chapter 34: Attack of the Red-Eyes Chapter 35: Plants Come to Life Chapter 36: Vampire Attack: Reika’s Challenge Chapter 37: Vampire Attack: Zane’s Revenge Chapter 38: Vampire Attack: Jaden Strikes Back! Chapter 39: Into the Spider’s Web Part 1 Chapter 40: Into the Spider’s Web Part 2 Chapter 41: Face Your Fears Unable to shake his fears regarding the Shadow Riders, Jaden begins having nightmares about the destruction of his friends and is suddenly challenged to a Duel by a Duel Monster Spirit named Kaibaman. Chapter 42: Zero ATK Power! Chapter 43: Duel with an Amazon Part 1 Chapter 44: Duel with an Amazon Part 2 Chapter 45: Duel at Sea Chapter 46: Operation: Cheer Up! Chapter 47: Every Rose Has Its Thorns Iris has to duel in order to remain in the Obelisk Dorm! Chapter 48: Spiders on the Move Chapter 49: Darkness of the Abandoned Dorm Chapter 50: The Gladiator Assault Chapter 51: The Thief A Card Hunter comes to Duel Academy looking for Reika. What does this Card Hunter want that Reika has? Everyone else soon learns a little bit about Reika's past with her Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon card. Chapter 52: Discovered?!! Chapter 53: Syrus vs. Reyna Chapter 54: Fun in the Sun! After Jaden returns to Duel Academy, Reyna thinks it s a good time for everyone to hang at the beach! Chapter 55: Dark Scorpions Infiltrate Chapter 56: The Undefeated Pharaoh? Chapter 57: Alexis’ Reason Chapter 58: School Festival: Duel Spirit Day Chapter 59: School Festival Duel: Ice Appears! Chapter 60 School Festival Duel: Dark Magician Girl Appears! Chapter 61: Put on Ice Part I Chapter 62: Put on Ice Part II Chapter 63: Zombies at Duel Academy Chapter 64: The Gambler Someone from Alexis' past comes to Duel Academy. Chapter 65: Shadows of the Past Someone from Reika's past returns and the Gang learns about the Dragon Queen's past which she hasn't told anyone about. Chapter 66: The Final Shadow Riders Appear! Chapter 67: Amnael’s Threat Chapter 68: The Knightmare Knight’s Challenge The second to last Shadow Rider makes his move. But why does Reika have a strange feeling about him? Like she's seen him somewhere... Chapter 69: Chazz in Love?! Chazz steals the Spirit Keys and duels Alexis in hopes of getting a date. Chapter 70: Sacred Beast Rising Part I The true leader of the Shadow Riders, Kagemaru, reveals himself and challenges the Yuki Siblings, while utilizing the Sacred Beasts in an attempt to take over the world. Chapter 71: Sacred Beast Rising Part II Jaden, Reyna, and Hayden continue their duel with Kagemaru, and the latter Summons the third of the Sacred Beasts, "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms". Chapter 72: Chumley's Dream Job When Chumley gets offered a job by Maxillion Pegasus, he has to duel Crowler to prove that he's ready for a job with a duel! Can Chumley win against Crowler? Chapter 73: Final Match: Cyber End Dragon vs. Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman It's time for the Graduation Matches and Zane and Alexandria made it to the top, so now both must chose a student to duel as their final duel. Zane selects Jaden Yuki as his final opponent at Duel Academy while Alexandria selects Reyna. Who will win? Cyber End Dragon or Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman? Chapter 74: Final Match: Cyber Cerberus vs. Elemental Hero Terra Firma It's now time for Reyna and Alexia's duel. Who will win? The Cyber Cerberus or Elemental Hero Terra Firma? Chapter 75: Epilogue: Foretelling Trouble Category:Chapter Summary Category:A to Z